How I Fell In Love With A Skylark
by F0rget-Everything
Summary: "Who knew that the boy Tsuna met so long ago would later turn out be the cause to all the troubles in his life - and become the love of his life?" This summary was given to me by Elluain - thanks for the help! :  N3wb so please be kind first Fan Fiction.


How I Fell In Love With A Skylark

**A/N:** Okay here goes nothing. Hello everyone this is my very first very first Fan-fiction, and I am very nervous about it. I finally got the prologue and am going to start the first chapter soon as I get a few supporters and reviews. I hope can upload once a week no set date really, but don't get your hope up because perfection take time. ;)

**Warning: **I warning you now so I don't hear a whole bunch of nonsense. This is a **BoyxBoy Love, **so their will be smut and guy on guy things. So if you didn't read this non-yaoi lovers tough luck. ;P

**Prologue**

_My earliest memory is when I was just 5 years old, my family and I were walking home from the zoo. The sun had already set and the eerie night had over turned the joyous day. Like the no-good-Tsuna I am I got separated from my parents and was roaming the dark alley ways alone and scared, trying to figure out which way was home._

_I came across a street where only a single street light was lit; there stood a boy griping two silver steel tonfas smeared with some red substance. Also under the street light lay an unconscious body with the scarlet red liquid splattered all over him and the surrounding area including the boy._

_I thought 'Is that blood? Is that man…__**DEAD**__? Did he __**KILL**__ him?'_

_That boy had several wounds and injuries inflicted on him. Scared out of my mind I stood there not saying a word petrified by what might happen if he sees me. I suddenly couldn't control my body I dropped to the floor with a loud __**THUD! **__The boy twitched at the sound slowly turning toward the direction it came from. When our eyes met the tears started flowing uncontrollably, no sobs or cries my body wouldn't allow it._

_The boy started walking over slowly, slowly, slowly, so much tension in the air I thought I would suffocate. I tried to back away from the boy but there was no help my body was now shaking and there were no signs of it stopping. The boy was now in front of me crouching down to my eye level. He spoke in calm voice asking:_

"_What are you doing out here so late at night?"_

_I looked at the boy shocked I thought: 'Why was he speaking to me as if he didn't do any? As if that body wasn't there and the red stains didn't exist?'_

_I now surveyed the boy looking at every inch of his body. He seemed to be older than me, but not by too much. He had dark hair the color of a raven's feathers, and icy blue-grey eyes that seemed to know your every move. He wore all black as if he was trying to conceal his self within the dark night._

_I weighed the decision in my head should I stay here silent and see what happens next or talk and find out answers to my questions or better yet, the way home. My urge to go home was greater than the possibilities that might occur if I just stayed silent. I opened my mouth getting ready to speak when the boy's hand had touched the top of my head the words wouldn't come out. I looked into the boys eyes only to see a lonely longing in his eyes._

"_It's okay I don't bite." The boy said this while still patting my head. I felt an odd sense of comfort that stopped my tears and allowed my words to flow out of my mouth._

"_I lost my Mommy, *Hic* and Daddy, *Hic* and its dark, *Hic* and I don't know the way home, *Hic*." Still tired out from the silent cries I started to hic up between every few words._

"_Well I can help you with that come on."_

_The boy stood up and held out his hand, he motioned for me to take it. I took it even though I knew there might be danger ahead. We walked for only a few seconds, but for me it felt like an agonizing many hours until the boy asked me to describe my house. I told him about the green gate, the tree in the backyard that reached all the way to the front, even the red roof._

_After a while we finally made it to my house where all the lights were on and I heard frantic calls of: Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun. The boy walked me up to the front door and rang the door bell for me. It only took a few seconds until the door swung open with Mama and Papa yelling my name wrapping me in the arms. They felt relived as the boy had come home and they could finally relax._

"_Mommy, Daddy a real nice boy helped me get home. Look, look he should be right in front of the door."_

_When I turned away there was no boy. I widen my eyes in shock at how fast he moved from holding my hand to disappearing without a trace. I jumped out of my mother's arms in disbelief hoping the boy just walked out of the way where there was no light, but no sigh of him._

"_Tsu-kun what are you talking about?"My mother said with a confused look cocking her head to the side._

_I couldn't believe what just happen. One minute a hero came and saved me, the next he was gone. Not even letting the boy know his name. And that's the last time the boy Tsuna every meet the mysterious raven haired boy._

**A/N:** I hope you liked it! Review please, I want to your praise and constructive criticism.


End file.
